Amor oscuro
by DaeikoSou
Summary: Él venía a visitarlo todas las noches en sus sueños, Ventus empezó a preguntarse por qué se sentía tan diferente cuando se trataba de Vanitas.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de este videojuego no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, posible Ooc (fuera de personaje), situaciones sexuales no explícitas, yaoi (hombre x hombre).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Amor oscuro

* * *

Ventus siempre se consideró un chico normal hasta que él llegó a su vida. Aquel ser repleto de oscuridad que se colaba en sus sueños y de alguna forma terminaban teniendo sexo. El rubio consideró muchas veces que aquello era real, los primeros días despertaba con dolor en sus caderas, completamente desnudo y rastros de semen en su cama.

Podía recordar su oscuro cabello y mirada fría bajo unos orbes amarillos que lo hacían ver atractivo, sonrisa seductora que no podía negar. Ventus nunca había sentido atracción física hacia alguien hasta que lo conoció; y a pesar de que sólo era un ser que aparecía en sus sueños por la noche, no podía negar aquel sentimiento que lo hacía pensar en él constantemente.

Su nombre era Vanitas, y el mismo se había presentado como un íncubo. Ventus nunca fue de los fanáticos de seres sobrenaturales, por lo que fue la primera vez que oyó de este, le resultó curioso cómo sin saber lo que era o haberlo oído, soñó con eso, por lo que decidió buscar información sobre este, encontrando que se trataba de un demonio que se alimentaba del sexo de sus víctimas femeninas.

Aquello le dio miedo y lo hizo temblar, la palabra demonio nunca era nada bueno, además, leyó que algunas tradiciones religiosas sostenían que si se tenía relaciones sexuales con un íncubo, podría llegar a tener deterioros de salud o hasta la muerte; pero Ventus no era una chica por lo que le resultaba extraño que un íncubo llegase a él en vez de una súcubo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del miedo que ahora sentía Ventus hacia Vanitas, no podía evitar querer verlo otra vez. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien y lo hacía preguntarse si es que acaso estaba enamorado del demonio. Ese día había tardado mucho en quedarse dormido, pero una vez lo logró, fue visitado una vez más por el íncubo.

Sintió sus manos recorrer su cuerpo que luego llegaron hasta su camisa la cual empezó a desabrochar. Cuando abrió sus ojos observó los orbes amarillos que tanto lo hacían perderse en ellos. Vanitas lo besó de una introduciendo su lengua en él, sus besos, su toque era tan frío pero a la vez tan sensual que hacía que Ventus se excitara de sobremanera.

—Vanitas, espera… —el rubio detuvo el beso, siendo visto con enojo por el contrario, a quien no le gustaba que interrumpieran— ¿Tú me quieres? —preguntó Ventus, sus ojos azules se veían húmedos. Vanitas se sorprendió por su pregunta y se quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

—No sé lo que es eso —respondió el pelinegro—. Lo he oído, he escuchado que son sólo sentimientos inútiles que los humanos sienten —manifestó mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de Ventus— ¿pero por qué ustedes pueden sentirlo y los demonios no? —preguntó mientras veía hacia el piso pensativo, Ventus pudo jurar que estaba triste.

—¿Por qué vienes todas las noches? ¿Por qué yo de todas las personas…? —siguió interrogando Ventus mientras se sentaba a su lado; quizá así Vanitas encontrase una respuesta con respecto a lo que sentía.

—No lo sé, siempre soy de los que cambia, pero desde que te conocí, sólo he venido aquí —admitió Vanitas procediendo a mirarlo, sus ojos se cruzaron una vez, de una manera más intensa a lo que había sido por todas esas noches.

—Yo… tengo miedo, Vanitas —declaró Ventus—. Eres un demonio que sólo aparece en mis sueños, estuve días pensando en que no eras real, que sólo eras parte de mi imaginación, ¿pero cómo puedo amar a alguien que no es real? —cuando dijo eso su corazón latió con fuerza y rapidez. Vanitas se sorprendió por lo que dijo.

—¿Me amas? —preguntó y Ventus lo reafirmó con su cabeza, muy sonrojado— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué es lo que me hace diferente a los demás?

—Que no dejo de pensar en ti —aclaró—. Haces que sólo recordarte mi corazón se acelere y tenga ganas de verte, siempre lo hago.

—Yo también siempre quiero verte y no dejas de estar en mis pensamientos —admitió—. Es decir que te amo —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, él no se mostraba apenado, más bien se le veía serio, pero solía ser así. Vanitas era un demonio que no sabía de sentimientos, sólo conocía a la oscuridad y el mal que venía con ella. Ventus había sido aquello que lo había hecho cambiar y ser capaz de sentir.

Ventus lloró tras su confesión, Vanitas nuevamente no entendió por qué su reacción, si se suponía el amor era algo "feliz". El de orbes azul cielo le explicó que lloraba de felicidad, y que sin importar que pasara, estaría junto a él. Ventus subió un poco su mano derecha, hasta la altura de su rostro, Vanitas le siguió y colocó su mano izquierda en frente de la de él, pronto se juntaron y entrelazaron sus dedos. El pelinegro lo acercó a él para besarlo, había sido tan diferente a los demás besos, aquel estaba más lleno de sentimientos, de sinceridad y de algo más puro, sin desistir del deseo y lujuria.

Sentir a Vanitas dentro de él jamás había sido tan satisfactorio para Ventus.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola! Este es mi primer escrito de Kingdom Hearts... tenía meses queriendo escribir sobre Vanitas y Ventus, son dos personajes que siento tienen mucha conexión, su relación es muy problemática pero siempre conectados entre ellos. Lo hice en modo AU, y bueno, tengo otras ideas para one-shots de ellos que espero escribir pronto ;3

¡Espero les haya gustado y nos podamos leer pronto, gracias por leer!


End file.
